


Ah, Subarashiki Nyansei

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Cat Ears, Collars, Deepthroating, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Mentions of Love Bites, PWP, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Vibrators, kyo x iori, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: [A sequel to Eh? Ah, Sou]After a long day, Yagami brought unconscious Kyo to his apartment and takes cares after him. It seems that this redhead is not so happy that before only Kyo was enjoying himself. So, as the new day rises, Iori going to take his revenge.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Riiight!~ and so, like promised earlier, made sequel for Eh? Ah, Sou. ^^ . Well, since got a nice review for it, of course, it can't be helped that it motivated to give a proper ending -///-' (And it's nothing that I'm blushing or glad rn or anything, it's the weather outside, I swear...) Besides, even when I was making ''Eh? Ah, Sou.'' , it was originally planned to add something like this (well, there were couple of possible choices tho yet wanted to be in time for that Flame Kyo alternative outfit arrival back in the day, so, had to rush finish with deadline), but what's done it's done, right?~ So, yeah, and of all possible titles, picked this one (Yes, for a sequel story picked a Vocaloid song title xD...again!) You'll see why tho and sorry for my peak of immaturity. Although, it is a second project ending up with being 2 chapter long length this year x'D

When one certain redhead was inside his apartment, he carried Kyo like a sleeping princess in his arms to the bedroom. Apparently, now he looks finally calmed down and just dozing out. That’s not fair, this stupid brat was the only one, who was enjoying by himself before passing out, or so thought Iori while he laid Kyo on bed. After removing the medical coat, which covers this brunette, he sits on bed and leaned closer to this asleep Kusanagi and pinned his hands above his head. However, he remain silently starring at this brunette. Despite Kyo looking so lewd - having his uniform and shirt opened and revealing his bare chest, which rhythmically lifts as he breaths, unzipped pants, which suppose to hide his underwear - but his face…he looked so innocent and pure when he sleeps. It didn’t helped that now this brunette’s lips slowly opens apart - that was like a unintentional invitation! Hell, how does this Kusanagi heir manage to be like this? Right now he was like a perfect prey to violate him as slow and hard as possible until his will and mind will be completely destroyed…

Of course, even someone as Yagami would never use as advantage a drunken or asleep person to relieve his own petite desires. There is no use of having a broken toy, it was as simple as that. Besides, right now he can’t leave Kyo like this - he needs to have a wash and change his clothes. Like heck, this redhead can leave his partner in mess, being all sticky and wet! Before doing anything else, this redhead went to check in drawers for fresh pair of underwear and picks a first one on sight. After that, scanning inside his closet, Iori picks a gray t-shirt and places these clothes next to this Kusanagi. Certainly, it should do perfectly fine for tonight. With this in mind, Yagami went to bathroom to get some towels and wet sponge. 

Couple minutes has passed and Iori returns with the goods. After that, he begins to undress this brunette. Once he finished with the top side, Iori’s hands grabs the waistline of pants and underwear and while lifting Kyo’s bottom, he removes these pieces of clothing with one movement. Now this redhead takes sponge into his hands and begins with washing this brunette’s chest. Yagami only sighs as he notices his left mark on this Kusanagi’s right side of collar bone. It seems that soon it would disappear, however, some of these red spots on his chest and waist were recent. So, for awhile this redhead doesn’t need to worry. Despite that Kyo wasn’t too happy and just simply been embarrassed week ago when Iori left near on his neck well visible bite mark, nevertheless, it was amusing to watch how this brunette discovered this mark when he checked the bathroom’s mirror. 

In any case, after finishing with the top part of this brunette’s body, Yagami wets sponge before moving to southern regions and legs. That’s right, taking care of this brunette gradually become like an ordinary ritual. Besides, it’s not the first time seeing him naked, more so, washing him down after having more private time become unavoidable part of routine. Hell, if Kyo passes out, let him be being more submissive or taking the lead, then he would doze out much longer than Iori. There was nearly no difference as taking care of kitten, who cannot clean after himself yet or just doing on without realization by seeking for constant attention. And thus, it become a natural habit to look up after this brunette.

Once Yagami finished up with proper body wash and drying, he stumbles with the most annoying part - dressing up. No matter how it sounded bothering, but it was necessary. Besides, no matter how this redhead struggles to admit, but there is some sort of charm when this Kusanagi wears his clothes. Perhaps being surrounded by such a warmth given by this redhead meant that Kyo belonged to him. This and all over the body left bite-marks are like a magic seal which making sure that no one would ever dare to snatch this brunette from him. In any case, after putting clothes for Kyo, Yagami left him to rest and then decide what to do with him.

Couple hours has passed. Finally Kyo starts to waking up. After stretching out, he looks around and notices that he is in familiar room. How long did he sleep? It certainly looked dark outside. Plus, now taking a better look at himself, he notices that he was wearing a different outfit. "That idiot..." or so murmured Kyo while he was getting out of bed. It can't be helped then, he needs to change into his uniform and return home. And thus, this brunette left the bedroom. 

While stretching out Kyo enters the kitchen, where he finds Iori leaning back against counter and chilling out with mug of hot coffee. It seems that he get rid-off of that cheap doctor’s cosplay and finally wearing more or less casual clothes. However, now this brunette sighs and when he placed his hands on his lower back, he addresses his partner ‘‘Hey, enough of drinking that stuff already. Where is my clothes? ‘Cos tomorrow I have an important test and I need to prepare for it, you know~’’. Yagami just snorts at such a greeting and now replies in teasing tone while sipping coffee ‘‘On your day-off? You studying? Don’t make me laugh. And your clothes still in wash until morning.’’.

Of course, this Kusanagi didn’t hide his irritation on his face and now he approached Iori and after placing his hands on counter, he cornered this redhead. Yagami remained cool and placed mug further away. Nevertheless, he enjoyed to observe Kyo’s attempt to pin him. This brunette just leans closely and spreads this redhead’s legs with his knee. He stares at this fearsome man and impatiently waits for his reaction. Iori only chuckles yet this brunette didn’t wanted to give up and now he cracks a smile and says in more daring tone ‘‘Hoo~ So, you simply can’t get enough of me, ain’t ya? You better be glad, cos I don’t have any big plans, otherwise, I would finish you right here, right now. Just as a little payback for earlier~’’. Even so, this brunette now sweetly gasped at unpredictable gesture of Yagami. That’s right, his hand silently escapes and slides down to Kyo’s buttocks and squeeze one of the cheeks. 

Despite how this brunette turn his gaze away and blushed afterwards, Iori’s voice made him look back and listen how this redhead mocks him ‘‘Then you rather prefer to be left dozing out in nurse’s office after playing with yourself? To think of, that one of best students is being discovered by slacking off just to try a new toy…’’ however, Yagami began to rub Kyo’s bottom and making this brunette cheeks dye in darker red. Even so, this redhead continues in deeper tone ‘‘But it seems that you were enjoying more than usual. Is it because you were excited about being caught by anyone and revealing your true nature? Then…’’.

After he sadistically smiles, Iori tells is verdict ‘‘Listen, this time I’ll go easy on you. However, be prepared for tomorrow, so for now rest while you can.’’. As a finisher, this redhead booty-slaps this Kusanagi, however, instead of showing his indignation, Kyo with-draws and playfully replies ‘‘Is that so? Don’t you think I would give up so easily, you horny devil. So, make sure it’s not empty talk and prepare to beg for mercy.’’ and with that he leaves the kitchen.

And thus, a new day rises~ Once Kyo get’s up, he notices that once again a certain idiot was missing. In any case, he decided to take a shower and change into better clothes. However, while he was scanning inside closet, something caught his attention. Apparently, there was not so small box inside. Of course, it peaked this brunette’s curiosity and he carefully picked it. When he placed the box with mysterious content on bed, he just tries to imagine what could it be - a new clothes, some accessory or something else. Without any further hesitation, this brunette opens the box and now had a questionable look on his face. This brunette takes a deep breath and exhales as he studies the box’s content. What a hell is this? Is Yagami out of his mind? Or so, this what asked Kyo himself.

Right now this Kusanagi picks a set of black cat ears and a fluffy cat tail. Strange…that tail has no strings to attach it for wearing, but it had a thick silicone tip, which for some reason made this brunette nervously swallow saliva. Of course, he may figured out where it goes, but he hoped that maybe it was some kind of mistake or Yagami got it by accident and just planned to return them. In any case, he needs to find that idiot and beat answers out of him. After throwing these items back to box, he left the room. 

It seems that this time this redhead was just chilling out on couch after breakfast. There was no better chance to surprisingly attack this idiot, though Kyo while silently sneaking closer behind the couch. Is this moron even realize that he was slowly approaching him? Though Kyo. After successful stealth mission, he reached his target and this brunette covers Yagami’s eyes with his palms. Of course, this redhead just sighs and smiles. When he places his hand on top of Kyo’s, he says ‘‘You sneaky cat, what did you think this time?’’, however, this brunette playfully asks ‘‘Guess who?’’.

Iori just answers ‘‘Of course, it’s one pesky idiot, who tests my patience~. So, what do want or are you ready to face your doom?’’. Even so, this Kusanagi does not give up and after cracking a smile replies in a bit more demanding tone ‘‘Come on, just guess it.’’ Yagami only sighs and jokingly answers ‘‘ Then I’m gonna use a ‘call’ option- ’’ and quickly interrupts this Kusanagi, who now slightly harder presses his hands ‘‘There is no ‘call’ option, idiot~ ’’. Now this redhead says in irritated tone ‘‘You gonna scope my eyes, if you do that…Besides, stop playing around.’’. Kyo does not give up and fights back ‘‘Is that so? Then let’s see how far it goes. I bet my disciple’s life that you don’t have even the slightest idea who is behind you~. So, what do you bet?’’.

After this redhead crosses his arms, he indifferently replies ‘‘Then you basically putting nothing on, huh?’’, this brunette surely felt like being hitted into the right spot and he was not so glad about it. Despite that, when he about to say anything further, Iori grabbed his arms and now drags Kyo on the couch. Fortunately, this Kusanagi landed safely and resting on his back. More so, he was lying across this redhead’s knees. Of course, this brunette’s embarrassment, which followed by him frowning and indignantly scolding his partner ‘‘What a hell is that all about?! Did you want to kill me, idiot?’’, however, Yagami just gives him a smug smile and pretends like innocent ‘‘Oh~…So, it was Kyo, after all. I was keep wondering what kind of rascal and small animal was behind me.’’.

While this Kusanagi tries to regain his coolness, he asks ‘‘Speaking of which, today I found a set of cat ears and tail in your closet. What are you planning this time? Don’t tell me that you gonna terrorize people with your weird costumes again…Besides, jokes on you! I checked - that tail is defected and has no strings, therefore, you can’t attach it anywhere~ How you gonna wear that? Hmm?’’. Once again this redhead was one step ahead this not so clever lad and now says ‘‘Who said it’s for me? However, how about we test it and see whenever it is truly broken or not? ’’ after shocking revelation, Kyo just widens his eyes and gulps - he knew that he was already screwed so badly and now he nervously replies ‘‘ What do you mean by that? You’re joking, right? There is no way I would wear it! More so, just think about how that would look…’’.

However, Yagami confidentially confesses ‘‘I was planning to put it into good use yesterday, if some selfish little pervert didn’t pass out. So, you should be more than willing to give a proper compensation. ’’, this Kusanagi only backfires ‘‘It’s not my fault that someone is too horny and can’t deal with it. There is a bathroom or tissues for that, you now~’’. Iori strictly replies ‘‘I’ll give two choices - do you wanna get carried? Or do you prefer walking on your own? It’s up to you.’’. It seems that Kyo understood that he might be not so lucky and even so, he ask ‘‘Oi, what is it with you?-’’. This redhead carefully stands up and after bending down, he picks this Kusanagi and throws him over the shoulder. Now there was only one destination point where this brunette was carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyhoo, for now had to divide this one-shot into 2 pieces, but the second part coming soon. I'm working on it. So, please, endure it for a bit longer?❤~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Right!~ and today adding the second part. To be honest, this time the writing part wasn't the most difficult, on other hand the research...My, to learn that such a things as these exist was truly shocking - -' So, surely, my, oh my...Anyway, I hope that you would enjoy this project as well ^^ And thank you for your support!

Once entering bedroom, this redhead notices that there was an opened box on the bed. Now he looked so much satisfied as never before. However, after sitting Kyo on bed, Yagami joins him and after leaning closer, wraps around his arm around this brunette’s shoulders and draws him closely. This redhead only whispers into this brunette’s ear deeper tone ‘‘You checked what is inside, didn’t you? So, you better be prepared.’’, this Kusanagi only turns his head away for couple moments and does not give up to his rival’s crushing intimidation. So, now he replies ‘‘So, you want to say that all I have to do is wear this weird stuff? No problem.’’ and then silently murmured while rolling his eyes ‘‘..and that big acting is for nothing…what a weirdo.’’. 

Kyo only sighs and now while stretches his hand and waits. After couple of moments he demands in irritated tone ‘‘Just give it already.~’’. Strange…it seems that Yagami without any commentary passes a black cat ears and now when this Kusanagi fixes this accessory on his head, he swooshes his hair and nearly in singing voice says ‘‘How does it look? Wha-’’, however this redhead gladly passes him another item, which he didn’t expected. Well, before that this brunette didn’t had time to properly what was inside the box, after all. 

Right now he examines this given collar - it was red color leather collar with small golden color bell. However, once Kyo puts this collar, he looks at this redhead. When he noticed Yagami’s predatory gaze and how he licks his lips, Kyo nervously swallowed saliva and widens his eyes. This man looked like about to finish his prey any moment while he was removing his shirt. Unfortunately, both knew who was a prey here. Once this redhead places his hands on bed, he leans closer to Kyo, who just leans back until he was lying on bed. Of course, he knew that his partner was just toying around, but instead of smacking his face, this brunette plays along.

However, he hears a sweet demand from Iori ‘‘Now, let’s see whenever this tail is truly broken. Lie on your stomach.’’ after this brunette rolls and rest his head on his hands, all of sudden he felt how this redhead pressed his body against him. Surely, one thing was when Iori slides his hand under Kyo’s shirt and while brushing from belly to chest reveals this Kusanagi’s chest. It didn’t helped when Yagami was this close, this brunette could hear his breathing, which only sharpens Kyo’s sensations and now he could just could close his eyes and silently let out small groans. Hell,while same hand was working on his chest, the other one slides down to undo his belt and sink inside underwear. That’s right, he already prepared for the next, of course, now he voluntary lifts his bottom into air. However, Iori with-draws and with both hands holding a waistline, removes this Kusanagi’s underwear and pants with one sudden movement, exposing his bare ass. 

Even so, he refused to open his eyes until he felt how something cold and slippery entered inside him. It didn’t took long enough to recognize Yagami’s fingers. Of course, Kyo’s body already know well the touch and taste of this man yet that ice-coldness gets him each time - it’s simply unexpected. However, eventually it disappeared and now while this redhead messing with his ring-muscle, this brunette could hear these slippery noises, which made him bury his head into the pillow. There is no way he would let Iori to hear his silent whims or rougher breathing. Despite that, Yagami addresses in aflame tone ‘‘You’re so greedily swallowing my fingers…Just relax already. It’s goddamn tight.’’.

Nevertheless, Iori continued to move his fingers until suddenly this Kusanagi jolted and lets out a sweet moan. Hell, he already knew that his cheeks were dyed in dark red and his ear burned from embarrassment. However, this redhead only smiles and begins to attack his newly discovered spot more faster until the entrance of this Kusanagi began to loosen. This brunette’s knees were already shaking, but now his partner removed his fingers. Of course, Kyo impatiently waited for something to fill his insides. Is this redhead going to make him beg for being screwed?

However, something smooth, thick and slippery slowly entered. It’s not Yagami, that’s for sure, unfortunately, the further thoughts of this brunette were interrupted when all of sudden his ass was assaulted by the vibrations, which sent shivers down his spine. No matter how he didn’t wanted to show his face to this redhead, but the curiosity won this time. He wanted to know what’s keep messing him inside. Once he rolled on side, he noticed that Yagami was holding some kind of remote controller in his hand and was enjoying this brunette’s struggling. However, when he looked down on himself, he saw that there was a black fluffy tail lying on bed and like he guessed that the very beginning of it was inside him. 

Iori chuckles at such a reaction of his partner and now says ‘‘And you said it’s not working…Look at yourself, you do seem to enjoy it. But it fits you so well~ Now, let’s see if we have a catnip for this kitten.’’ and then he picks another item from the box. It was like a small purplish chocolate box. Once Yagami removes the ribbon, he opens the box and gets a small ampoule with transparent dark crimson liquid. When he breaks the neck of it, he leans closely to this brunette and nearly in sweet whisper ask Kyo sit up. As this redhead sinks his fingers into this brunette’s hair, with other hand he carefully pours the content of this ampoule inside Kyo’s mouth. 

Apparently, after he swallowed this liquid, he gave a demanding look yet now he felt how nicely his throat warms up along with his belly. His cheeks were still dyed in lovely reddish. Now Yagami sits back and explained ‘‘It’s a special drug. Just wait for a second, it should be working now.’’ not only he was already enduring being teased by a vibrator, but now eventually his body was on heat. This Kusanagi gradually was losing control over his body, he began to shiver. 

Despite sweet sighs, this brunette had to admit that he was at the will of this redhead. Speaking of which, Iori now picks bends to pick something at the end of the bed. Apparently, this item looked like a thin black stick on which tip was attached an ostrich feather. Iori just leans closer to this brunette and while gently moving this toy, he says in aroused tone ‘‘Do you know what it is? This toy can make even the most mischievous cats into nice and obedient ones.’’, Kyo kept his blushing gaze at this redhead until the feather gently touches this brunette’s stomach and now with lingering touch it moves up to his collar bone. Surely, along with escaped moan, his body just jolts and he closes his eyes. 

Yagami couldn’t hold himself and gently brushes this brunette’s hair, his hand slides down to stroke with his fingertips neck. It was followed by a purring and meowing like noises, which Kyo made. Iori just delightfully smiles and says ‘‘Why are you holding off? Let me hear your voice~’’ and now this redhead continues to brush with this feather along whole Kyo’s body - long more sensual brushes, multiple tipping just to play with him, all over the body, every tiny detail. However, this brunette started to feel frustrated that his nether regions were neglected all time, it’s like this redhead on purposely ignores it. Only, these vibrations inside of him made it harder to endure this torture. His dick was already twitching and these lustful juices leaking from the tip was a proof that he desperately wanted to be relieved at any cost. Hell, this Kusanagi even tried to give a honest demanding gaze, unfortunately, in this state, it looked nothing more than a lustful look.

Iori was too much fixated on teasing this brunette until he heard a sweet demand ‘‘Ju…Just let me pu…put it insiide you~’’, after that he thrown this toy, he delightfully, observes so hardly struggling Kyo. However, he replies nearly in singing voice ‘‘Wrong answer~’’. Hell, it was already helluva hard to beg, but this brunette swallows the remains of his pride and after lowering his gaze ask ‘‘… Then, just…let me cum!’’. This redhead only chuckles at such a request and after leaning closer to this brunette, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gets Kyo closer to him, making him nearly sit up. Now Yagami declares his victory over this poor boy "Not yet. So, how does it feel for being left alone struggling with no relief? It's nothing different from what you did yesterday.".

However, this redhead picks another item to torment this brunette. Apparently, it was a small blue color spray bottle and now he prompts Kyo to opens his mouth. Of course, this Kusanagi did not quiet expected to get taste a blueberry like flavor. Nevertheless, this redhead says in unusually gentle tone "You gonna thank me later for this.". Now Iori sits this kitten on top of his laps, making sure that this brunette is comfortable. Once Kyo leans his back against Yagami’s chest, he could feel how his legs been spread. Of course, it was helluva embarrassing position, heck, in this case, he had nothing hide.

Despite that, this redhead picks the last item, which was near him. It was a transparent blue color stroker, which peaked a curiosity of this brunette. However, as this thing slowly swallows Kyo’s erected dick, he lets out a longer moan. Who knew that it would be so soft and tight being inside of a mere toy. Once Iori’s hand wrapped around this stroker began to move, Kyo began to let out more often these sweet whims. Even so, he was driven by pleasure, this redhead’s breathing close to him only made this brunette shiver. It didn’t lasted for too long and thus he reached his limit. Finally, this Kusanagi came and his vision goes white. Right now, he rest against this redhead while being covered in his own hot mess. 

However, after removing this toy from Kyo, Yagami speaks up in aroused and shaky tone ‘‘Don’t you think this is over. I won’t let you escape so easy this time.’’ and now this redhead lies on bed. When he push himself against the bed frame and was half lying, this redhead unzips his pants and prompts this brunette to come closer. Without even saying a word, Kyo knew what to do next. When he was close enough, he pulls out from underwear Iori’s half hard dick and before taking into his mouth, he hears a gentle warning from Yagami ‘‘No hands~’’ and after his hand sinks into this brunette’s hair, all of sudden he pushes this Kyo until he swallows him completely. Of course, this Kusanagi widens his eyes at such a gesture yet it was followed by pulling his head again and pulling him closer again. For real he was worried to be chocked by just giving a good head, so, he just closed his eyes. At least this brunette managed to catch bit of breath between these rhythmic moves. Yet Kyo didn’t felt a gag reflex despite that his throat was violated by this man. Maybe this what this redhead meant after spraying that liquid.

Hell, right now Yagami just enjoyed observe how his partner lets out sweeter whims. It can’t be helped that even he began to silently groan. This Kusanagi began to suck harder. Maybe it would help to get rid-off of this idiot soon, thought this brunette. In this case, this redhead was close enough. Fortunately, he managed to push this brunette’s face at very last moment. Kyo was still unconsciously opened his mouth yet aside that most of the load hits his face, he instinctively swallowed which had landed on lips. However, Iori was nicely surprised seeing how this brunette was now wiping his face with his hand like a cat - he didn’t missed a single spot. It was followed by rather demanding gaze at this redhead while seductively licking his own fingers.

Of course, while swallowing the rest of this man’s seed, Kyo slightly frowns. Just what a hell this idiot was eating, wondered this brunette. After he is done, he just asks in purring tone ‘‘C’mon, just remove that thing from me. Or are you too lazy to rely on some device? You know, why don’t you try to defeat me without these cheap toys, you idiot?~’’. That’s it! How come this brunette will never cease to amaze Yagami. This redhead just silently smiles and brings Kyo on top of him, pressing this brunette’s head against his chest. After a silent moment of embracing this Kusanagi, Iori suddenly grabs this cat tail and removes it. Hell, he can turn it off later, now Kyo was more important. However, now this redhead holds this brunette closely and rolls, making sure that now he was on top of him. 

This brunette was surprised and now says ‘‘Oi, what it is it with you?’’, this redhead just removes the rest of his clothes and while with his hand brushes through Kyo’s neck, he tells ‘‘Sometimes even as someone as you can say adorable things. So, how about I’ll give it you, if you want it so much?’’. Of course, this brunette did not expected this and now just lost his gift of speech yet he turns his gaze and murmurs ‘‘…you horny bastard.’’. He knew that at time like this it was pointless to argue with this stubborn idiot. So, for awhile he letted Yagami do as he wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* surely, maybe like last time all was in mind and finished this project feeling more relax and casual (not sure why tho) But recently got a nice comment on sci-fi au (Fading Blossom in the Sand) So, now going to continue working on this project ^^ And thus, see you next time!~


End file.
